The invention relates to a grease gun having a press head, a barrel detachably coupled to the press head, a connector formed at the press head for connecting a cartridge that is accommodated in the barrel, and a support for supporting the cartridge, the support being formed at the barrel in a rear end portion facing away from the press head.
A handlebar-type grease gun of this type has been described in FR 1 301 773. The press head includes a self-priming high pressure piston pump the piston of which is connected to the handlebar such that grease is squeezed out through a discharge opening under high pressure when the handlebar is pivoted against the barrel. During a return stroke of the piston, when the handlebar is pivoted away from the barrel, new grease is sucked-in from the cartridge. The cartridge has a tubular casing that is open at its rear end and in which there is guided a follow-up piston which encloses the grease in the cartridge and slides towards the press head due to the suction pressure created by the press head as the cartridge is increasingly being emptied. At its rear portion, the barrel forms a support in the form of a crimp which is abutted directly by the cartridge. The position of the support has been selected such that it holds the cartridge in a position in which it sealingly engages the press head.
DE 20 2013 102 560 U1 describes a grease gun in which the cartridge has a neck portion that faces the connector and is surrounded by a shoulder of the cartridge. An output opening of the cartridge is defined by the neck portion which is sealingly received in the connector of the press head.